The Edge (Story) (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
The Edge is a story about Corr Nexus and his crash on the planet Jedha after the Battle near Kaliida Nebula and the Duel aboard the Galvatronous, where Corr was thought killed in the explosion that claimed his super star destroyer, the Galvatronous but he escaped in his ship the Cruel Heart and he was given a rudimentary breathing mask to help his damaged lung from his duel with his Father and Wife ending with Corr accidentally killing his wife Terra Hito and his father retaliating by electrocuting him with Emerald Lightning to get him away from Terra and then stabbed him through the chest as he charged his father after he helped the mortal wounded Terra aboard the Retaliation. The story begins with Corr awakening in the Cruel Heart to find his crew dead killed from the explosion that shook the ship, and that the Cruel Heart had jumped randomly and now had reverted to real space but was plummeting through the sky of a unknown planet that Corr would learn was Jedha and the story would be about Corr wandering the desert, struggling to survive, finding himself thinking of just killing himself, he goes through a emotional journey on Jedha searching if his life was just a ploy for Till to use to kill Zev and loses his lightsaber and at one point unleashes his powers unchained causing a sandstorm and lightning then he collapsed and was found by locals and brought back to there where he slowly makes a friend of a local woman named Kala. Corr would find the Nexus Of the Dark Side that was the tomb of Darth Malavitus his ancestor, Malavitus's spirit would arrive and telling him that it was his destiny to remake the Sith. Corr was unsure of it and Kala told him to leave the Tomb but as he was about to he had a vision of both the past and future showing him all of his struggles and power it ends with him being remind of all the things he has lost, a normal family, his childhood, his brother, his wife, his daughter, his title, and his position. But it showed him the future, the golden seat of the Emperor with him sitting on it and a dead Zevin and Till at his feet and his eyes where like gold and the dark side itself bowed to Corr along with countless star systems but also by his side was one person: his hidden son Ion Nexus that Terra had hidden from him. He fell to the ground as the vision ended with Kala calling out his name but as she did Malavitus spoke in his ear and told him that it was his destiny to rule the Galaxy and to restore the name Sith. Corr rose but kept his eyes shut as he felt himself in a shatterpoint in both The Force and Time as his destiny would be forever changed if he chose one of two options accept redemption or accept the mantle of the Reborn Sith. Kala grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him out of the cave but he stopped her as he refused. He settled on one image and that was the golden throne along with his son by his side, he opened his eyes and his eyes turned liquid gold and felt the dark side rejoice in gladness as a true child of it had arose and it's power rise through him like it never had before. Kala looked at him horrorfied and stepped backwards as he looked at her and Malavitus told him he knew what he had to do. He nodded and felt a kyber crystal inside a lightsaber in Malavitus crypt. He called out to it and it flew to his out stretched hand. He activated it and stabbed Kala through the stomach. Corr spoke one last time to Kala as she died "Thank you, because of you I now know what my destiny is, the conquest of the entire Galaxy." Malavitus told him he would stay with him and keep him on the right path to conquest and then disappeared but not before proclaiming Corr, Darth Ondraas. Corr then left the tomb now finding Imperative forces awaiting Category:The Spy Saint Stories